


Ballroom Dancing

by derpyfreed



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpyfreed/pseuds/derpyfreed
Summary: A mission with Kurapika in York New City causes you to go to a ball where you meet a familiar foe.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	Ballroom Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/HMGetv40FkI
> 
> Merry Go Round of Life - Howl's Moving Castle (Joe Hisaishi)
> 
> copy paste the link and listen to this for added effect ^^ best if you start reading as soon as the very first note comes in. read at a moderate pace.

It was the middle of the big party and you and Kurapika were hanging around the dessert table. You looked around the rest of the huge ballroom seeing people everywhere. The couples were on the dance floor, dancing gracefully with their partners and the singles were watching them. You were a little jealous of the couples dancing to the soft piano playing but you knew you couldn't go out there. You and Kurapika had come to this lavish party in York New City because of a rumor Kurapika heard; the phantom troupe was coming. Both of you had promised each other that you would both stick together throughout the night and keep your eyes on the lookout for any sign of them. Despite that promise you made, you still couldn't help but want to take part in all the fun too. 

"Y/N." You whipped your head around to Kurapika. You had been caught. "Please do not get distracted. We are not here to dance." 

You frowned. "I know..." You turned back to the people with smiles on their faces as they moved swiftly. It made you smile. "I just think it's nice."

"I suppose, but that is not our focus." Kurapika had turned around, you both standing back to back. He was scanning the room for anything suspicious. "We have to look for any signs of Chrollo or the others being here." 

"Right..." You slowly nodded, turning your gaze away from the dancers and toward the crowd around them. "I don't see anything, you?" 

"Nothing unusual. It seems like they aren't here yet." Kurapika sighs, turning back to face you. "I guess it is possible they saw us and left already." 

You glared at him, disappointed. "Stop it." You said with a harsh tone. Then, you sighed and moved your hands to his face, gently resting them upon each of his cheeks. "Kurapika, you need to stop. They didn't see us and leave, they probably weren't even here. You need to let it go for tonight." Kurapika stared down into your eyes. His mouth was slightly curved down into a small frown. "We are at a party in York New City. Please, let me just dance with you." You pleaded and made sure that you had a small smile to let him know that it was ok if he took just one night off. Your soft voice made Kurapika turn his slight frown into a small (slightly forced) smile. 

"You're right." He said, slowly putting both his hands over your hands. He gently grabbed them, moving them away. "Let's go." He said, keeping one of your hands still in his as he lead you to where the other's were twirling around. You two stood face to face now. He held your hand out and his other hand was placed on your back. You held onto his shoulder, smiling at him. He smiled back, swiftly moving his feet forward and you stepping back. 

"Excuse me, sir." A man said which caused you to stop. "May I cut in?" The man asked. His voice was very familiar but neither of you said anything. He was wearing a black masquerade mask which made Kurapika suspicious. No one else was wearing one. 

"Yeah, s-sure." You said automatically, scared of what would happen if you said no. You looked at Kurapika mouthing a small 'sorry' and giving an apologetic look. Before you could see his reaction, the man cut in. 

"Apologises for breaking you two apart like that." He said placing his hand on your back. "You see, I needed to tell you something." You placed your arm on his shoulder, not paying much attention to him. You were trying to look for Kurapika who had disappeared into the crowd. 

"Yeah, what?" You said, trying to look over his shoulder but the man just kept spinning you around. 

"It's me." Suddenly, it hit you. Who the voice belonged to. Your eyes widened as you looked at the man's face. He had his mask in the same hand you were holding onto. It was Chrollo. He was smiling with an innocent smile, pretending as if nothing was wrong, and danced away with you. You were moving swiftly across the ballroom floor letting the music carry your movements. 

"Chrollo, you bastard..!" You said through your gritted teeth, squeezing his hand tight. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Ah, you should be quiet. Don't you want tonight to be his day off?" 

Kurapika. You did want to have at least one night alone with him and now was your chance but you couldn't just let Chrollo get away. He was right in front of you. You stared hard at him, thinking about what to do. Turn him in and watch Kurapika fall into rage and despair or let him have one night off with you. You sighed after making your choice- let Chrollo go or leave him. You lowered your head in defeat and loosened your grip on his hand. You already broke your two promises now. "...Shut up." 

"Good girl."


End file.
